


Failure

by SolarMorrigan



Series: Those 100 [23]
Category: The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: M/M, college days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4367594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarMorrigan/pseuds/SolarMorrigan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That A- was not Egon's fault, and he will go to his grave maintaining that fact</p>
            </blockquote>





	Failure

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a little rough, I guess? Egon getting an A- on his test and his parents not speaking to him for a week was mentioned in the episode "The Devil to Pay"

To this day, Egon maintains that the A- was not his fault. It was absolutely all Peter’s doing.

Well. Egon was the one who had taken the test, and he was the one who had accidentally skipped one of the short-answer questions, and he was the one who had turned it in without _noticing_ that he had skipped one of the short answer questions, but it was still Peter’s fault.

Peter knew—he _knew_ —that Egon had a test in the morning, but he’d still flopped down onto the couch beside Egon and flipped on the TV anyway. It wasn’t that Peter hadn’t noticed Egon studying; it was, in fact, _because_ Egon was studying that Peter had chosen to turn on the TV. This, if nothing else, would usually rouse Egon from his nigh-unbreakable study fugue. Asking questions led to short answers at best and complicated explanations about the particulars of physics at worst. Asking questions did absolutely nothing to further Peter’s goal in pulling Egon out of his textbook. Turning on the TV, however… well, it was jarring.

And even though Peter _knew_ Egon had a test in the morning and he _knew_ Egon always reviewed the night before and went to bed early because he believed in good study habits (or, as Peter liked to assert, because Egon was boring like that), once Egon had been startled from his reading, Peter made his move.

Egon has seen Peter in his element; the younger man could talk to you into giving away your own shirt and you wouldn’t realize what had happened until Peter was long gone. Peter knew people and he knew how to work them and it made him an excellent psychology major. Peter could be subtle and catch people completely unaware. But sometimes, Peter was about as subtle as a brick to the face. Or a face to the face.

Which is to say, Peter sometimes decided subtlety was overrated and any time he could get Egon to look away from his book was a good time to get a kiss in. Or two kisses. Or several kisses. And then Egon tended to lose count because they all sort of blended together in a very pleasant way.

It had already been nearing 10 and Egon had been planning on going to bed very soon and he was sure Peter knew that, he had to have, but Peter could be selfish sometimes. He could also be very persuasive and also seemed to have the ability to switch places with books without Egon really noticing, because Egon’s textbook had been in his lap just moments before and then Peter was there instead and, honestly, they just sort of went downhill from there.

Well, at least one of them went down from there.

In any case, that made it Peter’s fault that Egon hadn’t finished his review. And it was absolutely Peter’s fault that Egon hadn’t gone to sleep until well after the time he’d intended. And so it was Peter’s fault that Egon had been tired when he got to class and completely missed a question on his test. Logically, it followed that A- was all Peter’s fault.

And it was all Peter’s fault that Egon’s parents refused to return his calls and probably wouldn’t for about a week.

And Egon probably wouldn’t have spoken to Peter for a week, either, if the younger man wasn’t so good at talking his way back into Egon’s good graces because, for some indefinable and bizarre reason, Egon had a soft spot the size of Montana for Peter. Even when it came to possibly purposeful academic sabotage.

But it was still Peter’s fault.


End file.
